The New Generation
by The.true.belieber
Summary: This is the new generation of Harry Potter. Except for the fact that it's about his son, Albus Severus Potter.


"Wake up, kids! The train is leaving in two hours! James, get _up _already." Ginny said, pulling James' blanket. Lily, James, and Albus were putting their robes on when a knock on the door was heard from downstairs.

"Harry? It's us. Are the children ready?" A voice said. Ginny looked out the window to see Harry opening the door to Ron and Hermione. She sighed and took Lily in her arms.

"Get up already, children. Ron is here. I want you all downstairs in five minutes. Okay?" Ginny said.

"Yes, mum." The children groaned, while fixing their bed sheets and blankets.

Harry and Ron were reading _The Daily Prophet _and Hermione was helping Ginny with the breakfast for their children. Hugo and Rose were already perked up on the dining table of the Potter residence when the Potter children came down the stairs. "Good morning!" Hugo said. Rose had barely mumbled a greeting while practicing a Levitating Charm on her fork. "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" she said, flicking her wand at the fork. "I just don't understand why it _never _works!" she exclaimed. "It's like this, sweetie," Hermione said getting her wand from the pocket of her jacket. "_Wingardium Leviosa!" _ she said and the fork flew to the air. "Thanks Mum." Rose said and smiled at her mother. The Weasleys and Potters were finished eating on the table when they heard a honk outside of the house. "Are you ready, children? Albus, don't forget your owl and Rosie, dear, you've perfected the charm, believe me, now let's _go._" Hermione said, helping Rose bring her trunk to the van. "Is everyone inside?" Harry asked from the driver's seat in the van. "Wait, let me see," Ginny said looking above her shoulder to see the back of the van. "Yes, dear. Let's go! We might miss the train, for god's sake." She said and the van drove to King's cross.

*this is when the last chapter of the 7th book happened*

Albus and Rose had waved the last time for the fog now covered their view of their parents. James had already moved with his friends in another compartment. And Rose now poured her attention on her book while Albus gulped and realized what he was now about to face in his first year at Hogwarts. Albus was looking at the trees from the field beside the train pass by when someone knocked on the door of his and Rose's compartment. Rose didn't look at the door at all but Albus looked and it was the lady from the trolley. "Anything from the trolley, dears?" the lady asked. "Yes, please. Two chocolate frogs and two pumpkin patches please. Oh, and Bertie Botts beans too please." He said and gave the lady two golden Galleons. He got his change and went back for Rose in the compartment. As he sat down, and gave one chocolate frog and one pumpkin patch to Rose. "Thanks." Rose said, smiling at her cousin. And Albus counted his change. _One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Wait, I'm only supposed to have eight sickles! _He realized, "I'll be right back," he said to Rose and opened the door to catch the trolley. He was a few steps away when a boy with glasses and brown, curly hair suddenly appeared and came running from the corridor opposite him. He had to stop or else they would clash but it was too late, they had already hit each other hard and fell on the floor. The boy had already gotten up, but Albus was still rubbing his head from the hard hit it had. The boy extended his hand and pulled Albus up from the floor.

"Thanks" Albus said.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there ummm…," the boy said. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Albus." Albus said shaking off the dust from his pants

"Albus Potter?" the boy asked and Albus nodded.

The boy gaped at Albus with wide eyes and extended his hand for a handshake. "I can't believe I'm meeting you, I'm Felix, Felix Underwood." He said while shaking his hand with Albus'.

"Nice meeting you, Felix." Albus said, smiling. "Would you like to come with me? We're only two in my compartment." He asked Felix.

"Why, yes." Felix said, nodding eagerly. They were about to head back when Albus remembered his extra change he was about to give back. "Oh, yeah, Felix, I forgot. I need to return this extra change I got to the trolley. Do you mind going with me?" he asked. "Sure" Felix said. Together they went back and gave back the change to the lady and headed back to Albus' compartment. As they were walking, Albus was now feeling more relief realizing that he had already made a new friend. And he was also guessing how other students would react seeing _the _Albus Potter. He sighed and tried to forget about it to keep from getting more nervous. He just looked at his new friend, Felix, and Albus saw something in Felix that made him more eager to have him as his friend; bravery, courage, and loyalty.


End file.
